


Your Dumb Face

by trickass_bitch



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guilt, Hugs, Injury, M/M, One Shot, POV Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Sassy Mikleo, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickass_bitch/pseuds/trickass_bitch
Summary: And that's it right there. The push he needed. Because when the dam breaks, it fuckingfloods.“I have a crush on you, you blithering fucking fool! And god, how could I not? With your perfect fucking smile, and your warm personality, and the effort you put into the smallest things you do, and the compassion you've always shown me every day for the past 17 years, because you are so goddamn perfect and I just want to kiss your dumb face!”A fic in which Mikleo realizes that he has more than platonic feelings for Sorey in a series of innocent touches.





	Your Dumb Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fic! I wrote this in the span of a day so my brain is kinda dead lmao. I usually write multi-chapter fics but I can never seem to finish the projects I start so I'm trying something new. 
> 
> If you have any tips/constructive criticism/questions feel free to comment. I'll do my best to reply. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you want an epilogue or part 2 please let me know.

Mikleo has admittedly, never had a crush before. Growing up in Elysia, surrounded by seraphim who are all older than him, he hasn't exactly had the opportunity to fall in love. In fact, he's never even considered the logistics of a romantic relationship. 

But he's always had Sorey. Sorey, who he grew up with. Sorey, who is and always will be his best friend. Sorey, who is something akin to a brother. Sorey, the bright and enchanting idiot who reads the celestial record and explores ruins with the exuberance of a 6 year old child receiving presents at Christmas. And Mikleo loves Sorey.

But once Alisha comes to Elysia, shattering the peace and oblivious lives of the seraphim, Mikleo makes the unprecedented realization that he does, in fact, have more than platonic feelings for Sorey. And how does that realization make him feel? Scared to death. 

It starts with a touch. It's almost funny to Mikleo how he can grow up with someone for 17 years of his life and never have a crush on them until the moment they start getting touchy. And sure, Mikleo and Sorey have hugged many times, fistbumped, playfully punched each other, even slept in the same bed during their many sleepovers, but something about being in the real world changes things. There's an ever present danger that threatens your every move, and some actions just become that much more important. 

After traveling on foot here from Elysia to find Alisha, Sorey and Mikleo are overwhelmed by the city. The noise, the smells, the people. Everything is so different from the quiet town they're used to. 

Mikleo is looking up at a large stone building in awe. His gaping renders him oblivious to his surroundings. He is busy debating if it's the Sanctuary of the Sacred Blade Alisha mentioned previous, when he hears Sorey yell.

“Look out!” 

Although Mikleo prides himself in his observation skills and reflexes, he fails to notice the carriage hurtling through the streets of Ladylake right towards him. He is in luck, however, because Sorey tugs Mikleo back towards him by the collar of his shirt. The seraph collides with Sorey’s broad chest, mercifully out of the danger of the carriage. But Mikleo does not feel like the Shepherds of past have spared him, because Sorey’s arms are around him and he can feel the entirety of Sorey's body pressed against his back and the sun is blaring down on them and Mikleo feels _hot_ and _embarrassed._

“You have to be more careful, Mik.” Sorey says behind him. And of course! Of course he can feel Sorey's breath on his skin, and of course Sorey sounds worried about him and it makes his heart feel kind of warm and—Wait, stop. This is not good for his brain, or his heart for that matter. 

“Thanks…” Mikleo manages to choke out, and before he can say anything else, Sorey has let go and Mikleo finally has some _air._ Or as much air as he can muster after realizing that it's not normal to feel heat in your stomach after your best friend touches you. But Mikleo's heart is still pounding, and whether it be because of the carriage almost killing him, or because Sorey is way more toned than Mikleo thought he would be—Mikleo couldn't say. 

What he can admit is that he has a big gay crush on his best friend. And it's that revelation, and the innocent touches Sorey provides for him, that will be Mikleo's downfall. 

***

The next time it happens is a few days later. They are still in Ladylake, and Sorey being the reckless idiot he is, has managed to sign a contract with the Lady of the Lake and become the world's next Shepherd. 

Sorey has finally realized that talking out loud to Mikleo makes him look like a nutcase, so he's taken to leaning close and whispering in Mikleo’s ear. 

Mikleo hates it, but he also loves it. 

After fighting hellion on hellion in the Sanctuary of the Blade, Mikleo is annoyed and exhausted. Sorey seemingly notices, because suddenly his hand is on the small of the seraph’s back and he's whispering something in his ear. 

“Should we head back to the inn and retire for the day?” He murmurs. And he must be tired too because he says the words so _slowly_ and _softly,_ and if Mikleo didn't know for sure that Sorey had absolutely no clue about his feelings, he would almost swear the boy was teasing him. It's not fair how caring he sounds and how his dumb lips brush against Mikleo's ear when he talks, and it's especially frustrating how the implications of a cute boy asking him back to his room make Mikleo bristle. Even though they're sharing the room and Sorey is obviously just wanting to sleep. 

Mikleo realizes that Sorey is still leaned in close, his hand resting softly on Mikleo's back, looking at him curiously. And god! He's waiting for Mikleo to answer— _of course._

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'm exhausted.” The seraph tries his best at nonchalance and sighs in relief when his voice doesn't shake at the proximity of his friend. 

Then Sorey grins at him—it positively does _not_ make Mikleo swoon, and then his hand is off Mikleo's back and he's walking towards the inn. 

And Mikleo kind of just wants to bash his head in, or kiss Sorey—either would be fine. Instead he follows behind Sorey at a distance and counts to 100 in his head. Eventually, his heartbeat slows. 

***

It's really becoming a problem for Mikleo. A real god damn problem. Because here Mikleo is, sitting on the back of a cart, filled with who knows what (probably produce to be traded, if he had to guess) with Sorey leaned against his shoulder snoring softly. And yes, Sorey is drooling all over Mikleo. And yes! Mikleo should push him off, but he is so enamoured by Sorey's face that he lets the boy sleep. Because even though Sorey would never admit it, he pushes himself too hard, and he spends so much time taking care of others that he forgets to take care of himself. He needs the sleep.

The sunset casts red and orange light across the bridge of his nose, where a few scattered freckles sit. The breeze ruffles Sorey's chestnut hair and his feather earrings. His lips are parted slightly and his face is completely slack, he is relaxed and safe with Mikleo by his side. And for some weird reason, Mikleo feels prideful of his friend. He's grown so much in the past few weeks, and Mikleo has the privilege to stand by his side. To protect him and fight malevolence in the process. 

Of course, it's not only him. Lailah, Alisha, and Edna are all tagging along now too. Lailah, who acts as a mediator between everyone, with her very lame but appreciated puns. Alisha, with her strong will and morals, has grown on Mikleo despite the caution he felt around her when they first met. As Sorey's spire, she carries herself well during battle. Edna, who picks on him and gets away with it. But he can tell she cares about the group despite acting otherwise. 

He feels apprehensive of the future, but he appreciates the company of these four. He appreciates the journey. 

What he does not appreciate is how his heart hammers when Sorey gets too close, or how his hands go clammy and his throat dry when Sorey says something suggestive that could definitely be taken the wrong way without even meaning to. 

But he does appreciate this moment. The swaying of the cart as it moves forward, the rhythmic clumping of horse hooves on the gravel pathway, the basking heat the sun provides as it fades from the sky, the smell of grass in the breeze. He understands why Sorey has fallen asleep, and for just a moment, he lays his head atop Sorey's, which is perched on his shoulder, and he closes his eyes. Before he can muster the strength to pull away and remain in his own bubble of space, he has fallen asleep. It's the best sleep he's had in awhile. Even if he wakes up with a crick in his neck. Even if he wakes up to Sorey staring down at him with the fondest eyes.

***

The adrenaline that Mikleo feels in battle is addictive. He feels linked to Sorey's every move, feels like he can read his mind as soon as they meet eyes. Feels like he's _burning alive_ when he watches Sorey fight. 

The muscles in his arm ripple with the strain of slicing into a hellion’s entire being with the purifying fire that Lailah provides. He is unrelenting, and fierce. 

The grunts of effort Mikleo can hear under his breath when he kicks away a hellion that's too close for comfort. 

The sweat that rolls down his temple when they fight against an especially strong enemy. 

The look in Sorey’s eyes everytime they win. Like he's saying _Look at me Mikleo! Look how much I'm improving._

Mikleo would be lying if he said he wasn't damn proud. 

And then there's the moments during battle where the two stand back to back. Working as a unit, flawless in every way. Mikleo can feel Sorey's back connected to his own as they circle. Can feel the heat radiating off of him in waves. Can feel the muscles in his back shift as he lunges forward to strike. Can hear the words of encouragement that Sorey provides him. They make him want to run a marathon in 100 degree heat just so he can hear Sorey praise him. 

Moments like these make Mikleo feel important. He always feared that Sorey would leave him behind, and it feels great to be needed. To kick ass during a fight. 

And at the end of it all, Mikleo and Sorey fist bump and shoot each other a grin. 

_We are a team._

***

While winning in battle is an addictive feeling, sometimes the group takes on a beast they can't handle. Sometimes they sustain injuries. 

Rose, Dezel, Lailah, Sorey, and Mikleo are fighting a rather large hellion. The malevolence radiating off of it makes Mikleo feel nauseous and lightheaded. It's strong, stronger than anything they've faced previously. 

The group is tired. They've been traveling for days, encountering an unusual amount of hellions in the wilderness. No one has eaten in hours, and their joints ache from the walking and fighting. 

Attack after attack barely weakens the beast. Mikleo can feel himself slipping. 

It happens too quick, Mikleo is facing the beast head on, casting spell after spell. His magic suddenly falters and he loses his footing. His vision goes black for a second from the strain. By the time he recovers it's charging for him, it's dark pointed horns ready to impale him. 

“Mikleo!” Sorey roars. The panic in his voice is almost tangible, and it chills Mikleo to the bone. In the blink of an eye, he’s armatized with Lailah and releasing his mystic artes on the beast. The fervor in which he attacks is unlike anything Mikleo has witnessed before. 

The attack throws the beast off balance, and Mikleo rushes to move out of its wake. But it still manages to impale his shoulder with its horn. Mikleo cries out in pain. 

Sorey doesn't halt his attacks. He launches one after the other in anger until the beast falls. Mikleo watches as the others help, clutching his bleeding shoulder with a grimace. 

He feels shame. Is he really that weak? To let his magic falter during such a dire fight. To endanger not only himself but the rest of the team. To make Sorey overexert himself to defeat the hellion. Mikleo hates losing, he hates feeling useless and he definitely hates that he couldn't protect… 

His thoughts halt abruptly because there are arms pulling him into a tight embrace. One wrapped around his waist firmly and the other placed up his back, the hand resting lightly on Mikleo's neck. 

Sorey is crying. He cards his hands through Mikleo's hair and buries his face in the seraph's shoulder. 

Mikleo is too shell-shocked to react at first. He almost died, after all. Eventually he lets his body relax into the hug and wraps his arm around Sorey in return. 

“That was so fucking scary, Mik.” Sorey blubbers. And Mikleo has never heard Sorey cuss. His eyes widen in response and he parts his lips to speak but can't find the words. He closes his eyes instead, and leans into Sorey's touch. Sorey's hands carding through his hair calms him down. After a few more seconds Mikleo manages to speak. 

“I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm okay.” He replies hoarsely. 

Sorey tightens his embrace in response. 

“I'm bleeding all over you… Idiot.” 

Sorey does not let go. 

Lailah, Dezel, and Rose stand off to the side watching this exchange. Dezel scoffs and turns away. 

The team is shaken up pretty bad, and Mikleo has never, in all 17 years of friendship, seen his friend this worried over his well-being. 

He feels guilty. 

***

After the battle, the team takes Mikleo to a seraph who specializes in healing artes in a nearby town. 

The seraph—a middle aged lady with a rather fragile persona cleans and bandages his wound. She covers the injury with a magicalically infused balm and tells him it will be healed completely in about 1 week. Mikleo is sent off with directions on how to apply the ointment and care for his wound. His skin tingles unpleasantly beneath the gauze. 

They pay for rooms in a rather cozy, cottage-like inn. Mikleo notices a bookshelf on the far wall and promises himself to check it out later for something to read. 

Sorey hasn't said a word. Just stands there with a far off look in his eyes appearing vaguely troubled. 

Mikleo hates it. 

They eat dinner and retire to their own rooms. The seraph props himself up in his bed with a book and reads until he hears a knock on his door. 

He opens it to find Sorey, standing in his doorway looking sheepish. 

“I came… to check on you.” He says, but avoids eye contact. Mikleo raises his eyebrow in return, opens the door wider, and steps aside to allow Sorey in. 

Sorey plops down on Mikleo's bed and sighs loudly. Mikleo sits beside him, far enough to not be touching and stares at the wall. 

They sit like that for a minute. Neither one talks. 

Mikleo breaks the silence first. 

“I'm okay…” he says softly. Glancing over at Sorey under his bangs. Sorey lets out a frustrated noise in response. 

“I know I just….” He trails off. “At least let me change your bandages for you. That's the least I could do.” 

And _oh no. No no no no,_ Mikleo does not need Sorey touching him tenderly as he changes his bandages. 

“That's okay, I think I got it.” 

“But--” 

“Not up for discussion.” 

Sorey sighs dejectedly. “Well if you change your mind…” 

Mikleo tells himself he won't. Mikleo is a damn liar. After Sorey leaves, he tries, he really does. But he just sucks at bandaging his wound, it's in an awkward unreachable place on the back of his shoulder. He strains to reach it and finally gives up. 

He's in Sorey's room five minutes later, and he feels the urge to slap—or kiss the stupid _'I-told-you-so’_ grin off Sorey's beautiful face. 

So that's how he got here, on Sorey's bed, sitting criss-cross facing the headboard with Sorey behind him. 

Sorey runs his fingers softly along the skin around the wound and Mikleo shivers involuntarily.

“Stop that.” Mikleo chastises weakly. He really can't handle Sorey's hands on his bare back. He had to take his shirt off for Sorey to bandages it properly. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Sorey laughs. 

First he cleans it, with cotton balls and antiseptic. Dabbing at it lightly. It stings, and Mikleo winces, but he doesn't complain. 

Then he spends a considerable amount of time using medical tape to secure the gauze. 

Finally he wraps an ace bandage around Mikleo's shoulder to keep constant pressure on the wound. Mikleo is about to turn around and thank him when he feels lips on his shoulder. 

Warm, soft, and utterly breathtaking lips kissing his shoulder. His heart falters. 

“And a kiss to make it all better!” Sorey proclaims as he pulls away. 

Mikleo can't breath. He wonders briefly, how Sorey would react if he just turned around and kissed him. 

But no, Mikleo doesn't have the courage to do something like that. 

He stands abruptly from the bed, grabbing his shirt. “I think I'm gonna go to bed now.” 

Sorey frowns. “You could sleep in here. It'll be like the old times. We used to have sleepovers all the time, remember?” 

And yes, of course Mikleo remembers. But he stiffens at Sorey's words, because how can he just _offer_ something like that? How does he manage to pull at all of Mikleo's heartstrings and not even notice. His obliviousness is so _frustrating_ sometimes. 

“No thank you… I'm…” but Mikleo can't really muster the words. So he leaves, softly closing the door behind him. He doesn't turn around because he knows Sorey will have a hurt expression written all over his face. And Mikleo can't really handle that right now. 

*** 

The next morning, Mikleo scours the books on the shelf, looking for something interesting to read. He grabs a book on architecture and begins flipping through it. 

He’s so absorbed in his book that he doesn't notice Sorey sneaking up behind him quietly, nor does he notice the mischievous glint in the boy's eyes. He does however, notice the broad arms snaking around his waist, and the chin that comes to rest on his shoulder. 

Mikleo is startled at the strangely intimate behaviour Sorey is displaying. 

“W-What are you doing?!” Mikleo exclaims under his breath. He feels the heat rising to his cheeks and the urge to hide his face under his bangs.

“I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong.” Sorey huffs indignantly. “I know you're mad at me.” 

Mikleo slams his book shut and places it back onto the shelf. 

“I'm not mad at you.” He denies. Because honestly, he's not. He just can't stand how flustered he gets around his friend, and avoidance is _obviously_ the best answer. 

Sorey seemingly snuggles closer, burying his face in the crook of Mikleo's neck. 

“You smell nice…” Sorey murmurs. 

Holy shit. Mikleo could just die. He could die right now and would happily thank the Shepherds of past. 

The seraph lets out a groan and buries his face in his hands. 

“You're embarrassing me, asshole.” 

“I know.” 

And Sorey has the audacity to smirk. 

“Just tell me what's wrong.” Sorey urges again. 

And honestly, Mikleo is so worked up he could yell it from the rooftops if it meant Sorey would let him go so he could have some breathing room. His heartbeat is hammering in his chest and he's almost positive Sorey can hear it. 

He could just tell him. He can be met with only three possibilities; disgust, neutrality, or returned feelings. Mikleo pauses and actually considers. 

“I want to know what you're thinking about.” Sorey sighs. 

Mikleo is shaking now, because yeah, he's gonna do it. He needs to stop being a coward and just put it out there. 

“It'll change the way you think of me, are you sure you want to know?” Mikleo asks, because at this point he's just stalling. 

“I don't think anything could change the way I think of you.” 

And Sorey says it so softly with so much truth that Mikleo almost believes him. But not even Sorey can quell the anxiety welling within him beneath the surface. 

This is his first crush. He doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, and he's scared. 

“I promise Mikleo.” 

And that's it right there. The push he needed. Because when the dam breaks, it fucking _floods._

“I have a crush on you, you blithering fucking fool! And god...how could I not? With your perfect fucking smile, and your warm personality, and the effort you put into the smallest things you do, and the compassion you've always shown me every day for the past 17 years, because you are so goddamn perfect and I just want to kiss your dumb face!” 

He went overboard. Way overboard. 

The feeling that Mikleo is experiencing right now is the worst. Rival to any negative emotion he's felt previously. _Incomprehensible dread._ The seconds of waiting for a response are the most nerve-wracking. The not knowing. The trying to comprehend what Sorey is thinking is _destroying_ Mikleo. 

Sorey let's go of his waist and backs away a little. Yeah, that's the answer Mikleo was dreading. He can't bring himself to turn around and look Sorey in the eye, so he doesn't. He just glares at the spine of the architecture book he placed back on the shelf a few minutes ago. His gaze could probably start a fire. 

“Then do it.” 

And for some reason, Mikleo can't exactly comprehend what Sorey is telling him to do. He grasps as his memory for what Sorey could be referring to. Mikleo was a blubbering mess after all. 

Then it hits him. Full force. 

_'I just want to kiss your dumb face’_

So Mikleo does. He turns on his heels hesitantly, looking at Sorey with newfound fervor. Mikleo grabs the brunette by the collar and switches their positions, Sorey's back pressed firmly against the bookshelf now. And the seraph allows his nervousness to fade, for only a moment, so that he can finally, _finally_ , kiss Sorey's dumb face. Their lips meet softly at first, but all Mikleo can think about is the months of pent up frustration from not being able to _touch_ Sorey the way he wanted. So he kisses harder. Slips his tongue into Sorey's eager mouth. 

And Sorey lets out a surprised moan, which only fuels Mikleo's ego. 

So they kiss, for an unhealthy amount of time, until Sorey pulls away to whisper “I like you too.” 

And Mikleo thinks to himself; _returned feelings are pretty god damn good._


End file.
